So Close to Home
by WaterMimi23
Summary: The Argo II is having some mechanical problems and the crew decides to fix it up in Central Park. Slight alternate ending to Blood of Olympus but mainly bonding of the seven and cuteness. Long One-Shot.


"Please tell me that is gonna be the last monster attack before we make it to camp," Piper pleaded. Her hair hung just past her shoulders, caked in dirt and blood. Despite being on the open sea for the past five days even the daughter of Aphrodite hadn't found the time or will to brush her hair. Monsters had been attacking them nonstop since they defeated Gaea and had begun their journey home.

Percy glanced at the horizon where the Statue of Liberty was making her stand, greeting them back to New York. "Leo, please correct me but isn't Long Island more that way," He pointed to his right.

Leo chuckled nervously, "Well theoretically yes, and this is really, suckastic news so hold on. But, you see, Shrimpzilla the Second had this really bad idea to bite off, like virtually ALL the oars on our left side, so we can't turn right anymore…"

Hazel groaned, clutching her stomach and raced back down the stairs to the girl's restroom. Frank's expression turned sour. "And, Mr. Valdez, what exactly do you plan to do about that, now."

Leo shrugged, "Two options, or more like three actually. One, try to turn left so far that we might end up going right," Annabeth interrupted him, "Without causing the ship to flip over, of course." Leo blushed embarrassed, "I never said we should do that, anyhow option two is to keep flying straight till Camp Jupiter, drop anyone who wants to get off, off repair the ship and return home."

"Leo, I want to be in New York City before I turn twenty, so next." Percy complained.

"Option three, take our chances in Central Park, land the ship, repair it, and send us speeding away to Camp HB. Get it? HB. Half-Blood. Okay no, then."

Annabeth frowned, "Leo, Central Park is like the center of New York City, and NYC is like the biggest city on the East Coast. There is bound to be a mortal who is clear sighted enough to notice us and with our luck she will be a news reporter and we will be all over the Sunday afternoon edition of the New York Times. It's a big risk."

"Hey, it's not my fault the reporters can't get enough of me," Leo grinned, flexing his invisible, nonexistent muscles. "They are all on team Leo after all."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Leo, you smell like an engine, your hair looks like Einstein's gone bad, your clothes barely hold themselves together anymore and you are covered in mud. No reporter is crazy enough to get a picture of you, it would poison their camera."

Frank, Jason and Percy laughed while Annabeth tried to hold in a smile, "Sadly none of us are any better. We need to make a choice. Risk flipping the ship, risk traveling cross country, or risk being spotted."

Jason glanced at the sky, which was steadily brightening, 'What time is it?"

"Around 10am maybe, 11," Leo said, "The repairs would take only about four hours once I have the supplies, Buford could help. All I need is some wood. Please tell me there is a hardware store in New York."

"Leo, they have a shop that just sells pencils, of course they have a hardware store. How long would the repairs take if we all helped?"

"No offense Percy but like 10 hours, so um just stay away from my job. Even you Annabeth. If you leave Percy alone, then he'll get in even more trouble."

Annabeth grinned, "All on you Commander Leo, you can go ahead and land this ship in Central Park, but please, let us know before you start repairs; I really don't want to get blown up today."

"It's Supreme Commander Leo, and it is not just some ship, it is the Argo ll. Central Park here we come," Leo muttered swiping a strand of curly hair out of his face. He really needed a haircut.

Navigating a flying warship through New York proved to be harder than it sounded. Lacking the ability to turn right caused more difficulty. Percy was leaning over the rail taking in all the familiar sights with Annabeth next to him. She was pointing out something in the distance and they both smiled. Frank had gone down to check on Hazel, and Jason and Piper were standing by the ballistae ready for an attack. That left Leo to do it by himself while all the couples did couple stuff. Go figure.

Sailing up in the air using the Archimedes Sphere, which could make a ship fly just not turn it right, Leo directed the ship over the New York skyline. He was careful not to get too close to the Empire State Building though. Who knew how the gods were feeling today.

Hovering over Central Park Leo called out, "Anyone know a not populated portion of the park?"

With Percy and Annabeth's help he landed in a clearing off from the main trail, with only a few picnic benches to the far side. It was hard to tell if anyone was sitting there because of the low covering of bushes that separated them.

"So now what do we do?" Frank asked. Annabeth frowned lightly, "Buying the wood is easy. Getting it to the ship will be harder. Technically we should be able to drive it right up, but since we lack the needed truck.. or do you think?"

As her voice died down she turned to Percy. They had a silent conversation, which they had had a lot of since their return from Tartarus.

Percy nodded. "Could work. As long as good old Patrick doesn't ask too much."

"Hold on," Piper made the timeout gesture, "What are you talking about and who is Patrick?"

Annabeth clarified, "Patrick is the doorman at Percy's apartment. The building had a community truck for trips like this. As long as Percy has his license he should have permission to get that truck. And I packed Percy's license with regards from his mom to try to prevent him from having another manhunt after him."

"Sounds like a plan.. Wait another manhunt? What is that supposed to mean!" Piper said, her eyes wide and her mouth open a bit in shock. Percy just waved it off, "Long story," he said, "the truck only seats three so who wants to come?"

Frank, who had returned with Hazel from below deck when the ship landed volunteered to stay back along with Hazel, "I'll do better guarding the Argo II."

Leo nodded, "I'll get a head start back here on the oars."

Piper smiled lightly, "Guessing we don't have enough money for all that wood I better go to, here's a chance for my charm speak to do something useful. Jason or Annabeth?"

All at once the rest of the demigods said, "Annabeth." Percy smiled and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "Come on Pipes. I only live three blocks from here."

And together the three of them were off.

"This feels too much like Rome for my liking," Jason complained when Piper was out of sight. "What do you want us to do?"

"Just keep watch. You and Hazel can keep an eye out for monsters, and mortals I guess. Frank I'm gonna need your help."

"Wonderful," Frank snorted, "What do you want me to do Leo, turn into a bunny?"

"Nah, more of a mouse, or a spider. Or even an ant. I need to do clear out the holes where the oars will go in. They are full of splinters. Then all I need to do is cut about thirty oars, pop them in, and we are off to go," Leo explained.

Frank rolled his eyes, transformed into a mouse and speed of, leaving Leo to chase after him.

Meanwhile….

Piper gasped for breath, "Guys please slow down. Are we almost there?"

Annabeth glanced over her shoulder and slowed her sprint down to a walk. "Sorry Piper, this is the building actually. Come on."

Inside the building was nothing all too fancy. A coach and a few chairs stood off to one side and a curved desk filled the other. The news was playing on a TV. An older lady fussed over a vase of flowers on a side table. The lady glanced up, saw Percy and gasped. Percy walked over, a small smile on his face. The old women scolded him for something Piper couldn't hear but ended up hugging Percy.

"For extra credit Percy did a report on that lady, she is his neighbor and he helps her a lot. You know when he isn't kidnapped. Her name is Miss Kelly. She can't drive so Percy takes her to the story once a week usually. She's was actually a clear sighted mortal when she was younger," Annabeth explained.

Percy walked back over to the girls, "Miss Kelly said my mom is out right now. She left with Paul an hour ago or so. Just my luck." His face was wistful, yet sad. Annabeth comforted him, 'You'll see your mom. We can swing back here later, before Leo is done."

The son of Poseidon did his work with ease. Talking to a shocked Patrick, who supposedly thought Percy had run away from home, into giving him permission to drive the truck seemed almost as if he could charm speak. In the garage Percy pointed out an empty spot with the name Blofis on it.

"Um, interesting last name," Piper said confused. Percy smiled at her, "My step-dad's name was Blofis, and they changed it to Blofis-Jackson when my mom married him, though I kept my name just Jackson."

The truck was in the far corner of the underground parking lot, with a sign over it. Percy hopped in the driver's seat, Annabeth squeezed in the middle, and Piper got shotgun. The engine purred to live after a second and the driver looked up, "Which pedal is go?" he teased. Piper groan burying her head in her hands and said, "Make my death quick."

It turns out Percy did actually know how to drive. Through the busy streets of NYC he had no trouble finding the nearest hardware store. Occasionally he pointed out landmarks for Piper and Annabeth would elaborate, adding information on design, use and age of each building. It turned out they would make the perfect tour guides.

When the trio reached the store, Piper went up, 'persuaded' the clerk to give them the needed wood and then ran out the back. Percy and Annabeth, or Percabeth as the Aphrodite Cabin minus Piper called them, had already loaded it into the truck. Driving to Central Park went well enough. They never got lost but there were some close encounters with a hellhound.

Pulling up in the park, Percy was smart enough to make a large arch around the picnic tables to avoid drawing attention to the trireme parked behind them. Leo clapped and whooped when he saw the truck pull up, "That's what I call speedy! Frank just finished cleaning!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, glanced at Annabeth and asked with his best innocent seal face, "What is cleaning?" Annabeth ignored him and climbed out of the truck on Piper's side. Frank jogged over and helped unload the wood. As soon as the wood was stacked on the deck of the Argo ll and Leo had his handy dandy electric cutting saw prepared for action he glance up.

"I'm gonna start now, so if you folks wanna go do coupley stuff," with his free hand Leo gestured of into the open, "Feel free."

"Coupley stuff? What is that?" Hazel asked, her face scrunching up in confusion.

Leo grinned evilly, " Well," Annabeth shot him a glare, "well, like what they are doing." Leo pointed to a couple sitting at one of the picnic tables. They had their backs to the ship and the woman was was curled up against the man. It looked as if they were reading a book together. The woman's brown curls fell down her back and the man's salt and pepper hair stood out against the green landscape.

"You want us to read a book together?" Hazel asked, still completely confused. Frank was about to explain to Hazel what Leo really meant when he saw Percy's face. Complete and total shock. He was staring, green eyes scrunched together, at the couple. Frank subconsciously glanced at Annabeth who was usually the one to explain Percy's strange behavior but she wasn't helping much. A large smile was stretched across her face. She caught Franks glance and smiled, "His parents," she mouthed.

Percy walked as if in a trance down to the ground, toward the couple. He hesitated 20 feet behind them and glanced unsurely back at his friends. Annabeth smiled and nodded him encouragingly on. Percy's hands were shaking as he approached the back of the bench were his parents were sitting. He stared at them, smiling at how happy they looked not wanting to disturb them. He shifted his weight and a branch snapped under his foot. His stepfather looked behind him and saw Percy. The son of Poseidon lifted his hand to wave.

"Sally," Paul managed his voice thick in disbelief, relief, and joy. A tear was forming in one of his eyes.

Sally turned around to face Paul, confusion painting her face. She followed his glance and her eyes landed on her son. Chocolate brown met sea green and the mother and son held each others sight. Mrs. Blofis-Jackson's hand flew to her mouth, face breaking out in a smile. "Percy.." she whispered.

"Hey mom," Percy chuckled nervously. Even though the son of Poseidon would never admit it his eyes were moist. Sally stood shakily up from the park bench, walking around it's edge and embracing her son. Sobs of relief escaped from her.

Percy hugged back. Harder than ever before. "Oh gods, Percy, what happened to you? The last we heard, you, you and Annabeth had fallen in, in that place, and well thats it!" Sally weeped.

"I'm right here mom. I'm fine," Percy reassured her. Sally pulled away from her son and lovingly stroked his face. "You need to get cleaned up," she scolded, "and that hair." His mom teasingly ran her hand through his untamable jet black mane.

"Now it's my turn," Paul said, pulling Sally away from his stepson and embracing him. "we've been worried, but thank god, pardon, thank the gods, you're finally home safe and sound."

Percy blushed nervously, "Well um, actually I am only stopping in the city. The rest of the seven and I are gonna head back to camp, to see how things are going with the Romans and everything."

Sally frowned, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "You do what you think is right, just don't forget we love you and you will always have a home with us," Sally decided, "And Annabeth, goodness is she here too!"

Percy nodded and pointed to the giant ship over his shoulder. "Yikes," Paul said startled as it appeared in his vision, "I will never truly understand the powers of the miss, is that what you call it?"

"It's the mist actually," Percy corrected as the family neared the warship. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth had all dismounted leaving Leo alone onboard. When Sally saw Annabeth she ran forward embracing her. The demigod smiled, "Hi Sally," she whispered, sobs clogging up her throat. It seemed like such a long time since she had last seen her.

A tear fell down Piper's cheek, and jealousy was visible in her eyes. She envied Percy for having a mother and a stepfather who knew of the godly world, and supported him. 'Her dad, he didn't even know,' she thought another tear creating a road down her cheek. Oh gods her Aphrodite was showing.

"Oh goodness," Sally gasped turning to Piper, "you must be Piper, I'm so glad I got to meet you. Annabeth told me so much. And Jason," Percy's mom embraced each of the demigods in turn. She paused when she saw Frank and Hazel, cleaning up herself by saying, "And you two must be the Romans. Excuse me for not knowing your names yet, Percy introduce me."

"Uh, Hazel and Frank," Percy introduced as his mom returned to him and hugged her son again. Paul politely introduced himself to the 6 demigods. Sally ruffled Percy's hair and wiped the tears from her face away. "You have to tell me everything that happened," she demanded glancing around, "but not could all come to the apartment and get cleaned up."

"Mom, we can't really leave Leo all alone and.." Annabeth cut him off, "I think we can spare a few minutes, and I am in a desperate need of a new shirt," she fingered her half burnt tee with multiple holes.

"There will be cookies," lured Mrs. Blofis-Jackson.

"Blue ones?"

"Of course."

"Let's go then," surrendered Percy, grinning, "I soo missed those cookies."

Paul chuckled and lead the way to the car, his same old blue Prius, which was parked of a ways in a small, no pay lot. "You're gonna have to squeeze a bit," Paul warned smirking at his stepson. Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel all squeezed in the back row while Piper and Jason opted for the trunk. Leo had the address the the Jackson's apartment and would come along later.

The conversation in the car was simple, Percy's mom went around, skipping over Annabeth and Percy since she already knew them so well, asking who their parents were, their age, their powers, favorite colors, how long they had been in the godly world and about their previous quests. Paul listened intently and took mental notes on more figures from Greek mythology he needed to learn.

As they pulled up in the designated parking spot, Frank, with the help of Percy and Hazel started explaining their quest in Alaska to the mortal parents. "Keys, where are the keys," Percy cried. Paul tossed him the keys and watched the teenagers race up the stairs to the apartment. "Cookies are on the counter, Perce," Sally called after them laughing.

As the male teenagers hurled cookies into their mouths at an unbelievable rate, Sally pulled out an extra platter of cookies from a cabinet and gave it to the girls and Paul and with a smile said, "One batch is never enough."

After a cookie Annabeth excused herself to change her shirt and Piper took a quick peek in the bathroom to clean her face off. Hazel stayed at the coach and made small talk with Percy's parents while keeping a wary eye on the flat screen TV and various electronics around the room, almost as if she were afraid they might come to life and attack her. Sally leaned over and whispered, "As his mother I have every right to make Parcy feel uncomfortable, starting with this picture." It was an absolutely adorable baby picture of Percy in with the young boy was sitting at the edge of the water, small waves surrounding him. In a blue, Nemo diaper, which his mom added was the only type he would wear, Percy had his signature smile while splashing water with his chubby little fingers. His hair was caked in wet sand and fashioned into a mohawk. Hazel burst out laughing.

"Come on Mom, do we have to do this now," Percy groaned while the rest of the demigods crowded over Hazel's shoulder to look at the picture. Laughter spread through them like a wild fire and died out leaving behind large smiles.

"This may be incredibly stupid or out of place, but I don't have much experience with quests…," Paul paused, "Did anything interesting happen that wasn't totally life threatening?"

The laughter broke out again and the demigods dove into ridiculous stories of giant, man eating turtles, Percy's half-brother who had a tribe of dolphins, (Life goal right there guys) shrimpzillas, another underwater fish camp (during this tale Percy made the extra point to mention that the didn't want to meet him), and scooters in Rome. It was about there when Annabeth cut in, "That's when the life threatening situations kicked in. There and Tar.. tar..tartarus." Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him and avoided eye contact with his parents. It was going to take awhile for them to be able to share those stories.

That's when, in the awkward silence Frank started coughing. One hand went to his throat and the other pointed shakily towards the window visible through the open door to Percy's bedroom. Almost instantaneously Percy drew his sword and ran towards the window. The other four demigods followed him in formation, weapons drawn and ready to attack. Frank was still coughing on the couch now vigorously shaking his head. From his angle you could see a small elfish boy with his hair on fire on the fire escape.

"Gods you scared us," Percy scolded, "You couldn't use the door like any normal person right."

Leo responded, "Normals lame dude, and hey is that from…" His finger pointed toward the moonlace flourishing over the railing. "You know the island."

Percy gave a short nod and asked, "Are you done? With the ship I mean. The oars. Are they all fixed? Can we go to camp now?"

"Ready when you are."

"Okay, then. We better get going if we want make it there before nightfall." Percy turned around to face his parents, "I'll be home soon. I promise."

Sally nodded and embraced all the demigods including Leo, who was a little startled because he had just met this woman, his hair was on fire, and he was covered in oil grease yet she didn't seem care. She reminded Leo of his own mom. Sally bit her lip and looked up, "Be safe. Good luck. You're all welcome back anytime. And Percy, please, don't do anything stupid. Annabeth promise you'll keep an eye on him."

After Annabeth promised, the seven demigods, one by one climbed down the fire escape gave a quick wave back to the Blofis-Jackson couple and headed back to their ship.

As they gathered at the helm long faces into the sunset dreaming of their homes and families the silence was broken by "We're almost done guys," Percy encouraged them, "We can't give up now. We are so close to home."

 **Authors Note: OMG GUYS! HI! It's been forever since I last published anything but I haven't stopped writing and I'm gonna start posting again more now that it's summer and I have nothing to do. Please check out my other Percy Jackson fanfics. Please leave a review because that's what kept me writing my freshman year :'D Favorite and Follow! Oh and sorry this kinda sucks towards the end, I wrote the first part a long time ago and just found it and felt the need to finish it really quickly which is why it sucks.**

 **~WaterMimi23**


End file.
